


Is It Just A Dream

by C1224



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Death in previous life, Fox Child Youngk, M/M, Rating May Change, Reborn - Freeform, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27099016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C1224/pseuds/C1224
Summary: Sungjin keeps having the same dream that includes a certain member.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Sungjin
Kudos: 4





	Is It Just A Dream

_Once upon a time there lived a beautiful young child. Sheltered by the people in their town, the child lived a comfortable life. Whatever he wanted he was given whether it be food, toys or clothing. But somewhere at the back of his mind he knew that something was not right. Be it the slight staring, constant whispering whenever they think he could not see nor notice, or the way children his age were never let into his house at the edge of the town by the mountain. Despite all the things given to him, he knew, he was alone._

_Alone, yes. Lonely, no at least he didn't know._

_That all changed on his 15th birthday. When the Park Royal Family entered their small town. Park Sungjin, the most favored sons of the Emperor, began to reside in their small and humble town. A haven for the young prince away from the danger the lurked in the capital._

_The first time they met Prince Sungjin was awestruck. Never has he seen or met anyone in the capital that could challenge the beauty of the person in front of them. Long silver hair, beautiful fox like features that would put the emperor's concubines to shame._

_Apparently the boy did not have a name. The son of the previous spiritual guardian of the town. Unlike most people his age though he would never be seen out playing instead cooped up in the temple by the feet of the mountain. Nothing but his music to notify the people outside of his existence. This did not stop the prince from sneaking around at night to meet the fox-like goddess._

_Weeks turned into months, meeting each other at night came to an abrupt halt during the moon festival._

_A tradition that the town celebrates every 15 years. To thank the mountain deity of the fruits and harvest they've had for the past years.For the first time in years the fox like beauty was presented to the town. Everyone gathered to celebrate. Food, drinks and fireworks enveloped the town. Music and dancing filled the night till the gongs in the temple rang. As it did the small silver haired child fell in his knees._

_Seeing this the prince ran toward the boy only to be pulled away by the towns people. Knees feeling weak he glanced to see his men down on the ground. Helpless he screamed to everyone and to no one at the same time as the pit of his stomach suddenly filled with fear._

_What were they planning to do to his young friend? Screams of pleading and fear were heard only of it to suddenly stop. As the men in the temple left one by one, the towns people also left. Leaving him and his men down on the ground as darkness enveloped him._

**_Sungjin wouldn't be lying to say that these dreams scared the living hell out of him. It did not help that the face of the child became clearer and clearer every night he dreamt of this. Neither did it help that the child looked eerily similar to Kangbra._ **


End file.
